


A Cas Novak Christmas

by jarenshapadackllins



Series: 25 Days of Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Destiel, Christmas, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, stupid stuff i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarenshapadackllins/pseuds/jarenshapadackllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>This piece is not beta read.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Cas Novak Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **This piece is not beta read.**

“What about this one?”

Dean follows the sound of Castiel’s voice, stepping out from behind a plump evergreen tree. Castiel stands beside a pathetic looking sproutling, which barely even deserves that title. It’s hanging on to _maybe_ ten needles and is slightly slouching to the side.

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean stands beside Cas, who is looking at the tree with adoration and a lot of pity.

“No,” he pokes at the tip of the tree, which is right about at his waist. “It needs a good home.”

“It’s a tree, Cas.”

HIs comment earns a disapproving look from Castiel. “Dean, please?”

“Cas, it looks like something straight out’a Charlie Brown,” he shakes his head and turns to look at another tree. He’s more than determined to find the _perfect_ tree for their first Christmas together.

“Everything deserves a chance!” Castiel follows him, tugging incessantly at his jacket sleeve and complaining like a child. Dean points out plenty of other trees; tall ones, short ones, fat ones, skinny ones… none seem to appeal to Castiel. Well, none except for the damn pitiful tree.

Having enough, Dean pulls a few dollars out of his wallet and hands it to Castiel. “Go buy us some hot chocolate?”

He nods and leaves to find the toasty little shack full of Christmas decor and snacks. While Cas is gone and occupied, Dean finally picks the tree and helps the worker carry it to the front.

That night, Dean and Castiel sip hot chocolate and watch the ABC Family Christmas specials, a tradition in the Winchester household, in front of a round tree glimmering with lights, the wings of the tree-topper angel almost touching the ceiling.

Beside it sits the small twiggy tree, a single green ornament dangling from the strongest sprig.

**Author's Note:**

> The last two days have been sooo busy for me, and I have a college visit tomorrow, so I think I'm going to post three fics on Monday. I'm driving up to the college later tonight, so I'll try to write on the way there.  
> This is suuuuper short and I apologize! Again, updates will be on my [tumblr](goodheavenscastiel.tumblr.com) under the tag 25 Days of Destiel.


End file.
